Walt Disney Home Entertainment Coming on Videocassette/DVD IDs
United States 1991-1992 Bumper: On a black background, we see the blue "Coming On" letters flying down and the "Videocassette" letters in a western-style font flying up and connecting together, and zooming in. Then, they shine and sparkle. Voiceover Variants: *The 1992 release of So Dear to My Heart had the same eight notes from "Great Ovation", but shortened with Mark Elliot saying "Coming Soon from Walt Disney Home Video." *Sometimes, Brian Cummings will say "Coming Soon on Videocassette". *On the demo copy of The Rocketeer, Billy Bathgate and the original copies of The Doctor and Paradise, Brian Cummings says "Coming From Touchstone Home Video." *On the 1991 release of White Fang, Brian Cummings says "Coming from Walt Disney Home Video." Music/Sounds: The 8 notes of "Great Ovation" with Brian Cummings saying "Coming on videocassette." Availability: First seen on the 1991 VHS of Mr. Destiny, and appeared on Touchstone Home Video releases from this era. Also appeared on Regal Home Video releases in the Philippines, such as Aswang. Scare Factor: Low. The fast and sudden flying of the words may catch some off guard. 1991 Bumper: Just the 1987-2001 Touchstone Home Video animating, starting at the point where the light flashes over the text. FX/SFX: All the animation. Music/Sounds: Brian Cummings says "Coming from Touchstone Home Video." Availability: Seen on the 1991 VHS of Arachnophobia, Taking Care of Business and the 1991 demo VHS of White Fang. Scare Factor: Minimal 1995 Coming to videocassette (1995).jpg coming soon to videocassette (1995).jpg Bumper: Same as the FEATURE PRESENTATION bumper of the time, but "Coming to Videocassette" replaces the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" text. Variant: Select prints say "Coming Soon to Videocassette" with the announcer saying "And now, coming soon to videocassette." The background also has a more purple tint and a horizontal gradient effect. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1989 FEATURE PRESENTATION music from the eight notes of "Great Ovation". The announcer is Brian Cummings, who says "Coming soon to videocassette." Availability: Can only be seen on the original VHS release of The Lion King. Scare Factor: None to minimal. 1992-1995 Coming to Videocassette (1992).jpg Bumper: On a black background, we see the blue "Coming to Videocassette" text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Like the Feature Presentation bumper, eight notes from "Great Ovation" with Brian Cummings saying "Coming Soon on Videocassette." This voiceover was once used in the first bumper. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the first printing of the 1992 VHS of Father of the Bride the 8 note "Great Ovation" is low pitched and slower. In addition Grant Goodeve instead says "Don't miss these exciting upcoming releases that you'll find at your favorite video rental store." 1989 Feature Presentation Music. *A rare version has been spotted only on the early 1993 VHS of The Mighty Ducks. This version uses a narrow version of the font, with "Coming to Video THIS FALL", being read by Brian Cummings, Coming to Video This Fall and it has the 1991 Gold WALT DISNEY HOME VIDEO music. *A similar variant of the version above, and similar to the rare Touchstone version of this bumper's equivalent "Now on Videocassette" bumper has the text "Own this BIG HIT", while Brian Cummings says "Don't miss owning this big hit, from Touchstone Home Video", with the Jim Henson Video version of the 1991 WALT DISNEY HOME VIDEO Music. (This could be a variant of this logo and not the respective "Now on Video" logo, because he says it in a Future-tense way.) * There is a another variant of the "Own This BIG HIT" bumper, where Brian Cummings says "Don't miss owning this big hit". *Sometimes, the audio from the previous bumper (Brian Cummings saying "Coming Soon to Videocassette" with 8 notes from "Great Ovation" is used. This was on the 1994 VHS tapes of The Three Musketeers & The Mighty Ducks. Availability: Seen on 1992-1994 tapes from Walt Disney (non-Masterpiece/Classics), Touchstone, and Hollywood Pictures. Scare Factor: Same as the FEATURE PRESENTATION bumper at the time, but compared to the next bumper, it's nothing. 1994-2003 Coming soon to videocassette (1994).jpg Coming soon on video and dvd.jpg Bumper: Same as the FEATURE PRESENTATION bumper of the time, only "Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette" or "Coming Soon to Videocassette" replaces the regular FEATURE PRESENTATION text. FX/SFX: Same as the FEATURE PRESENTATION bumper of the time. Zoom-In Variants: The white text reading, "COMING SOON ON VIDEO AND DVD", "COMING SOON TO RENT ON VIDEO", "COMING SOON TO OWN ON VIDEO AND DVD", or "COMING SOON TO OWN ON DVD" zooms in on a blue background. These variants were introduced around 1998. Music/Sounds: A whooshing sound and an announcer saying one of the following clip-ons. The announcer is Brian Cummings. Music/Sounds Variant: The zoom-in variants use the 8 notes from "Great Ovation" instead of the standard music. Availability: Seen on 1994-1999 tapes such as most Disney Masterpiece Collection titles. These bumpers remained on all Dimension releases until 2003. Scare Factor: Same as the FEATURE PRESENTATION bumper of the time. The flash combined with the scary music may scare over quite a few. But none to minimal (or maybe low) if you're used to it. 1996-2000 Nicknames: "New Excitement From Disney", "Walt Disney Company Intro" Bumper: We see a TV in a living room, showing the scene from Fantasia with Mickey Mouse putting the sorcerer's hat on, and then it cuts to a family watching the TV happily, and cuts one more time to the TV, with the 1991 WALT DISNEY HOME VIDEO logo on the screen. The screen comes closer to us, showing the start of the trailer. Trivia: This is technically a dismembered part of the 1996 Walt Disney Company Intro. Variants: *On the 1996 VHS's of The Aristocats and Oliver and Company, the announcer says "And look for these great Disney movies to add to your home video collection!" *Also on the 1996 VHS of The Aristocats, the music is the beginning of the Oliver and Company song, "Why Should I Worry?". The announcer is still heard. This was most likely due to a video processing error, as Oliver and Company was not being advertised. *On the 1997 VHS of 101 Dalmatians (the live action version), the announcer says "Enjoy all the magic at home with this great Disney movie coming to video!" *On the 2000 VHS's of Tarzan and Toy Story, the bumper is seen as usual, then the Gold Walt Disney Home video logo fades in to the Disney DVD logo, which shines and zooms out of the TV screen. The announcer says "Enjoy all the magic at home with these great Disney movies coming to video and Disney DVD!" (Also, this is a sub-variant of the version below) *On some 1999 & 2000 tapes with the WALT DISNEY CLASSICS Intro like Toy Story, Tarzan, The Great Mouse Detective, and A Bug's Life, you'll hear the 1992 distorted version of the 1988 Walt Disney Classics music. *On the 1997 VHS of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, the 1991 WALT DISNEY HOME VIDEO logo wasn't shown. Instead it was the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo and takes up the entire screen. *On the 1998 VHS of Lady and the Tramp, the WALT DISNEY HOME VIDEO logo doesn't appear on the TV screen. Instead, it's the first scene of the trailer for The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (a scene of Colonel Hathi shouting). FX/SFX: The family watching TV. Music/Sounds: Either a dreamy strings/woodwinds tune, or the end of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo music (only if it's connected to the Walt Disney Company Intro) with Beau Weaver saying, "Enjoy all the magic at home with these great Disney movies coming to video!" Availability: Seen on 1996 to 2000 Disney movie videos at the time, beginning with The Aristocats. It ended with the 2000 VHS of Tarzan. It can only be found on tapes with the Walt Disney Company Intro, though on the 1999 VHS of Pinocchio, it is absent and is replaced with a version of the 7th logo based off Pinocchio. Scare Factor: None, except the version with the distorted Classics music may be raised to Low due to that version playing. 1998 Bumper: A bright, lens-flare-styled flash occurs. After the flash disappears, we see a screen that has a yellow box in the upper-left corner, a box of blue television static that has an oddly designed, "retro" styled television set with a transparent screen in the upper right corner, and a cerulean blue box at the bottom half of the screen. We see blue text that reads "coming soon" fading in on the yellow box, followed by the Walt Disney Home Video logo (with the "HOME VIDEO" text packed closely together underneath the Walt Disney text) logo fading in on the blue box. At the same time, the television screen on the television set has the Gold 1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo fade in. FX/SFX: The moving blue television static background, the television screen, and the text for both boxes. Music/Sounds: A "whoosh" sound for when the flash occurs, accompanied by new-age guitar/synth chords. We hear an announcer (Brian Cummings) say: "And coming soon, from Walt Disney Home Video..." Availability: Extremely rare. Seen only on VHS tapes of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Scare Factor: Low. Some may be surprised by the fast-paced nature of the bumper. Late 1999-2006 Coming soon to own on video and DVD (1999).jpg Image10.jpg Bumper: On the familiar blurry blue and dark circled Disney background, we see the words "Coming soon" coming down and stopping above a golden line, and the words "TO OWN ON VIDEO & DVD" sliding from the left side of the screen, remaining inside the golden strip. The dark circles on the blurry background move slowly as the bumper progresses. Variants: There are multiple variants of this. These are the known ones. *"Coming Soon" still above the golden line, but with "TO OWN ON DVD" in the golden strip *"Coming Soon" still above the golden line, but with "TO OWN ON VIDEO & DVD" in the golden strip, stacked as follows: "TO OWN ON" on top of "VIDEO & DVD" with "TO OWN ON" slightly a couple inches from the end of the golden strip. *The "Coming Soon TO THEATERS" variant plays as normal, in a different font, but the text "From Disney & Pixar" is seen sandwiching part of the golden line at the bottom of the screen at the bottom left corner. "From" is in a small font, and "Disney & Pixar" is in a huge font". *3D variant: On the 2006 DVD release of Cars, the 3D text "Coming Soon" turns downward to face the viewer. "TO THEATERS" or "TO OWN ON DVD" (depending on when the bumper is used in the movie) would swipe in from the left side of the screen and and rotate about 45 degrees (and zoom out) to show the text that swiped in. The text that swiped in would sit above the golden strip. The background, music, and announcer were still the same in this bumper. *One variant has the "Coming Soon on Video & DVD" text having the drop shadow. That was only seen on the 2002 DVD of Mickey's House of Villains. *One variant has the "Coming Soon COLLECTOR'S EDITION DVD" text with the announcer saying "Coming soon the collector's edition DVD." Music/Sounds: A 2-note electric piano piece, with an announcer saying any of the texts displayed above. (depending on which text displays) Availability: Pretty rare for the variants that have bullets behind them, but common for the "Coming Soon TO THEATERS" variant. The "Coming Soon TO THEATERS" variant was used in pretty much every tape/DVD Disney made the time period it was used. Scare Factor: None to low. The announcer and music can turn some people off, but it is still OK for those that are used to seeing it. 2001-2005 Coming_Soon_to_Own_on_Video_and_DVD_(Playhouse_Disney_Variant).png Bumper: On a yellow background, we see the words "Coming Soon To Own On Video And DVD" in a navy blue color slide in one row at a time while handprints appear all over the screen. As the bumper finishes, two black "bars" from the top and bottom of the screen close in on each other, cutting to a black screen. FX/SFX: The handprints, the words sliding in, and the black "bars" closing in to a black screen. Music/Sounds: A whimsical woodwind jingle with Brian Cummings saying "Coming soon to own on video and DVD." This is the same jingle that was used on other IDs of its type. Availability: Seen on some preschool-oriented videos from Walt Disney Home Entertainment, such as The Book Of Pooh: Fun With Friends, The Book Of Pooh: Fun with Words, The Book Of Pooh: Fun With Make Believe, The Book Of Pooh: Fun With Manners, The Book Of Pooh: A Valentine For Eeyore, the 2002 VHS of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Winnie The Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Winnie The Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day, Winnie The Pooh: Springtime With Roo, Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday, Rolie Polie Olie: Telling The Truth, Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender Of Fun, Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase Very Merry Christmas: Sing Along Songs, Disney's Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days Of Christmas and the 2001 reprint of The Very Hungry Caterpillar. Scare Factor: None. It's a cute bumper. 2000-2001 Coming_Soon_to_Own_on_Video_(Playhouse_Disney_Variant).png Bumper: On a red background, we see the words "Coming Soon To Own On Video" in a green color slide in one row at a time while handprints appear all over the screen. As the bumper finishes, two black "bars" from the top and bottom of the screen close in on each other, cutting to a black screen. FX/SFX: The handprints, the words sliding in, and the black "bars" closing in to a black screen. Music/Sounds: A whimsical woodwind jingle with Brian Cummings saying "Coming soon to own on video." This is the same jingle that was used on other IDs of its type. Availability: Extremely rare, as it was only used for a short time. Furthermore, only three tapes are known to have this bumper. Meet Rolie Polie Olie, Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday and Disney's Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days Of Christmas (which was also one of the last tapes to use the 1986 WDHV logo) Any post-2001 releases will have either the 7th bumper. Scare Factor None. It's a cute bumper. 2001 Coming_Soon_To_Own_On_Video_And_DVD_(Halloween_2001_Variant).png Bumper: On an orange background, we see a witch flying to the right side of the screen. Behind her is the black words "COMING SOON TO OWN ON VIDEO AND DVD" in a font that looks like something from the 1990s. The witch disappears as the words move to the center of the screen. Then, a witch flies to the right and disapears along with the text. FX/SFX: The witch flying, the words moving to the center. Music/Sounds: A spooky, childish tune with Brian Cummings saying "Coming soon to own on video and DVD". Availability: Seen on the 2001 VHS of Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too and Frankenpooh as well as Rolie Polie Olie: A Spookie Ookie Halloween. Scare Factor: Minimal. 2001 Coming_Soon_To_Own_On_Video_(Halloween_2001_Variant).png Bumper: On an orange background, we see a cat becoming flat. Below him are the black words "COMING SOON TO OWN ON VIDEO" in a font that looks like something from the 1990s. The cat dissapears as the words move to the center of the screen. Then, a cat appears at the bottom left corner of the screen. FX/SFX: The cat becoming flat, The words moving to the center. Music/Sounds: A spooky, childish tune with Brian Cummings saying "Coming soon to own on video". Availability: Seen on the 2001 VHS of Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too and Frankenpooh as well as Rolie Polie Olie: A Spookie Ookie Halloween. Scare Factor: Minimal. Mid October-Early December 2001 Coming This Holiday Season.jpg Now Available To Own.jpg Bumper: A picture suddenly bounces down from the top of the screen into view. We see that it features a very dark room with shelves of books, a rocking chair to the right and a Christmas tree in the center of the screen. Then, we see that glitter is lighting up the tree--and by extension, the room--from the bottom to the top, and when it reaches to the star on the tree it shines brightly and outward. The glitter also turns on the multicolored lights on the tree as they flash and blink light by light at one. The golden words "Coming This Holiday Season" fade in on the bottom of the screen but are centered on the Christmas tree. Variant: A different version appeared on Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, Santa Who?, Disney's Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas and Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday. This variant started off the same as the regular version, bouncing down from the top of the screen, but this time it features a zoom-out from a giant cartoon television bordered with fancy pillars and a Christmas decoration featuring a yellow streamer and a red bow that turns and draws into a yellow Mickey head and then shines brightly and outward. The TV screen flashes the yellow words "Merry Christmas" and then disappears and the red words "Now Available To Own" appear. FX/SFX: The bumper bouncing into view, the Christmas tree lighting up, "Coming This Holiday Season" appearing. Music/Sounds: A whimsical rendition of "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", with Brian Cummings saying "There's special holiday fun and excitement coming your way on Disney DVD and Video!". Availability: More common than you think. It was seen on many Disney releases from the era, such as Recess: School's Out, Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street, Winnie the Pooh: Boo To You Too, Frankenpooh, The Book of Pooh: Stories From The Heart, Fun With Friends and Fun With Words, Rolie Polie Olie: A Spookie Ookie Halloween ''and ''A Jingle Jangle Holiday. It can also be found on the VHS of Dumbo, Whispers An Elephants Tale, Santa Who?, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, Disney's Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas and the 2001 reprint of The Very Hungry Caterpillar. Scare Factor: Low. The sudden bounce of the picture may scare some who are not expecting it. 2006-present Bumper: On a blurry greenish and reddish background, we see a DVD disc spinning in the upper left corner of the screen. Suddenly, the text "Coming Soon" does what it did on the DVD release of Cars to appear. "to" appears under "Coming Soon", and "DVD" is seen uncomfortably close to the screen. As soon as "DVD" takes it's place, "and" appears next to it. The Blu-Ray Disc logo takes it's place at the bottom right corner of the screen. The completed bumper waits about a second, with the DVD disc still spinning, to cut to black, followed by a trailer. Variant: *There is a theater variant of this bumper, where "Coming Soon" and "to" do their thing, but the text "DVD and" and the Blu-Ray Disc logo are replaced with the bold Times New Roman text "THEATERS". Also, the background is a different color, and the spinning DVD disc is replaced with a film reel, which is seen spinning in the upper left corner, too. *Another variant is where the background is two filmreels that slowly spin. This is another one of the "THEATERS" variants. The text "Coming Soon" does it's thing as usual. Then, "to" comes in from behind one of the filmreels and settles underneath it. "THEATERS" does it's usual animation. Music/Sounds: Some calm tunes or some loud tunes in Fortissimo, depending on the bumper. Availability: Current. Scare Factor: None to low for the bumper, but low to medium for the variant. The somewhat spooky font of "THEATERS" on the variant can bring some shivers down people's skins. The loud music on both the bumper and the variant can startle some first-time viewers who weren't expecting it. 2007-???? Bumper: On a blue background, a fairy is seen flying around the screen. Suddenly, the blue words "Coming to" and "THEATERS" are seen uncomfortably close to the screen, zooming out to their places. Once they are done, it turns out to reveal: Coming to THEATERS Variants: There is a variant of this bumper, which has the text "THEATERS" replaced with "DVD AND" and the Blu-Ray Disc logo. Music/Sounds: A very well done and beautiful tune, with twinkles as the fairy flies. Availability: It appears on Blu-Ray releases including Pixar Short Films Collection: Vol. 1, Up, Toy Story, Toy Story 2 and Wreck-It Ralph. It also appears on the DVD of Phineas and Ferb: The Perry Files. Scare factor: Low to medium, since the text being extremely close to the screen can startle some first-time viewers who weren't expecting it. International versions Canada 1985-1986 Bumper: On a black background, we see the letters, "COMING SOON" in white Arial Narrow font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the original video releases of Return to Oz and The Small One. Scare Factor: None. United Kingdom 1994-2004 Bumper: On a black background, we see the letters 'COMING SOON' in a blue gradient font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the Feature Presentation bumper used at the time in the UK. Availability: Common. Seen on many Buena Vista and Disney Videos releases, such as The Legend of Tarzan TV series, A Bug's Life, Dinosaur, and Monsters, Inc. Scare Factor: Low, because of the music. 2004-2006 Bumper: On a black background with bright rays in the middle of the screen, the words "COMING SOON" zoom out and two white lines appear above and below it. After a few seconds, a flash appears and brightens the whole screen, before cutting to black. FX/SFX: The words zooming out, the rays, the flash. Music/Sounds: A calm orchestral tune, followed by a whoosh. Availability: Less common but seen on later Disney VHS cassettes from the era, such as Brother Bear and The Haunted Mansion. Scare Factor: Minimal to medium. Canadian-French (1990s-2000) Bientôt disponible sur vidéocassette (version 1).jpg (2000-2006) Turkish (????-) Bumper: On a black background, we see the words "Pek Yakinda DVD ve VCD'DE" (which means "Coming Soon on DVD & VCD" in Turkish). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sound: Same as the UK, Venezuelan, Polish and Danish Feature Presentation bumpers. Availability: Seen on Turkish DVDs, VCDs, and VHS in 2001 and It Was Seen from Issue of Inside Out on DVD. Scare Factor: Low, due to the music. Croatia (2003-????) image 2.png Bumper: On a black background, we see the words "Uskoro U Vašoj Videoteci" (which means "Soon in Your Video Library" in Croatian) in a blue gradient font similar to the first UK and Turkish bumper. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as in the UK, Venezuela, Poland, the Netherlands and Turkey. Availability: Seen on a 2003 Croatian VHS issue of Toy Story 2. Scare Factor: Low to medium. In addition to the music, the jarring cut from black will likely startle first-time viewers. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Disney IDs Category:Company Bumpers Wiki